Cardassian rebellie
De Cardassian rebellie, formeel bekend als het Cardassian bevrijdingsfront, was een volksopstand aan het einde van 2375, onder leiding van legate Damar, tegen de bezetting van de Cardassian unie door de Dominion. Alhoewel de opstand militair gezien weinig te betekenen had en al snel door de Jem'Hadar onder de voet werd gelopen, had het wel een grote invloed op de afloop van de Dominion oorlog, aangezien de Dominion nu zijn aandacht ook moest vestigen op het neerslaan van de opstand, juist op het moment dat ze aan massale aanval wilden gaan uitvoeren op de Federatie, de Klingons en de Romulans. Uiteindelijk was de rebellie er mede voor verantwoordelijk dat de geallieerden de oorlog konden winnen in de Slag om Cardassia, alhoewel dit zeer verregaande consequenties zou hebben voor Cardassia prime. :De Cardassian rebellie moet niet verward worden met de Cardassian dissidentenbeweging, wat een beweging was om tegenstand te bieden aan het centrale commando. Inleiding In 2375 was de oorlog tot een bloedige patstelling gekomen. Damar, als leider van Cardassia, raakte steeds meer gefrustreerd over zijn Dominion "vrienden", die hadden beloofd om Cardassia weer groot te maken, maar die meer en meer de grondstoffen van Cardassia gebruikten in hun oorlog tegen de Federatie en zijn geallieerden. Damar probeerde de twijfels weg te drinken met grote hoeveelheden kanar en door zijn taken af te schuiven. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Uiteindelijk moest ook Damar de problemen van Cardassia onder ogen zien en na een onverwachte ontmoeting met Dukat, zijn voorganger als leider van Cardassia, vriend en mentor, won hij zijn zelfvertrouwen terug en was vastbesloten om Cardassia weer op zijn plaats terug te brengen in de Melkweg. (DS9: "Penumbra") Toen er aan het licht kwam dat de Dominion met de Breen confederatie aan het onderhandelen was over een alliantie en dat de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar Cardassian gebied wilde weggeven om de Breen ervan te overtuigen om deel te nemen aan de oorlog, was Damar geschokt. Zijn woede werd nog groter toen Weyoun 500.000 soldaten van de Elfde orde op Septimus III opofferde om de Klingons te dwingen hun strijdkrachten te concentreren op een "strategisch waardeloze planeet". (DS9: "Strange Bedfellows") Militaire opstand Damar kon het uiteindelijk niet meer verkroppen. Hij organiseerde met zijn vriend, gul Rusot, een verrassingsaanval op Rondac III, de belangrijkste Kloonfaciliteit van de Dominion. Samen met Rusot rekruteerde hij soldaten uit de Eerste, Derde en Negende orde die vervolgens de faciliteit verwoestten. Alhoewel de helft van Damar's strijdkrachten omkwamen, waren de Cardassians succesvol in het organiseren van een grootschalige opstand. Toen hij het succes van de aanval aankondigde, riep hij Cardassians overal op om tegenstand te bieden: "Bied tegenstand tot de laatste Dominion soldaat van onze grond verdreven is." Damar's rebellie kwam op een gelukkig moment, aangezien de Dominion net van plan was om een massale aanval te lanceren tegen de Federatie, de Klingons en de Romulans met gebruikmaking van het energie dempende wapen van de Breen. In plaats daarvan moest de Dominion de aandacht richten op de Cardassians om de opstand neer te slaan. Hierdoor kregen de geallieerden tijd om een tegenmaatregel te bedenken tegen het wapen van de Breen. De vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar was furieus over Damar's verraad en gaf de opdracht om de opstand onmiddellijk neer te slaan. Weyoun gaf Thot Gor de opdracht "het maakt mij niet uit hoeveel Cardassians je moet doden. Vind Damar." (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Alhoewel de aanvankelijke aanval succesvol was, werd de rebellie geconfronteerd met vele moeilijkheden. Het grootste probleem was dat bij de aanval op Rondac III de helft van de soldaten was omgekomen, zodat ze niet in staat waren om de planeet te verdedigen bij een Dominion tegenaanval. Damar en de overgebleven manschappen waren gedwongen om zich te verschuilen in een geheime basis op Vanden Prime. Damar erkende het gevaar dat zijn rebellie in de kiem gesmoord zou worden en vroeg de Federatie om hulp. Alhoewel de geallieerden niet veel materieel konden missen, stuurden ze een scheepslading replicators, samen met commandant Kira Nerys, een Bajoran officier die gespecialiseerd was in ondergrondse verzetstactieken. Odo en Elim Garak vergezelden Kira naar Damar's basis. De spanning was de snijden toen de twee vroegere tegenstanders elkaar troffen in Damar's basis. Damar had vroeger samen met Kira gediend onder Dukat's commando op Terok Nor tijdens de Dominion bezetting van het station. Het was ironisch genoeg een Bajoran die een groep Cardassians moest leren hoe ze verzetsstrijders moesten worden, nadat het Bajoran verzet zeven jaar eerder de Cardassians van Bajor had verdreven. Beide zijdes wisten echter hun gevoelens opzij te zetten om hun gemeenschappelijke vijand te bevechten. Op advies van Kira was de volgende stap van de rebellen om de strijdkrachten van Damar op te delen in "cellen", die zich zouden verspreiden op diverse basissen in de Unie, zodat ze kleine verrassingsaanvallen konden plegen op Dominion installaties. Op deze wijze werden achttien kleine basissen opgezet. Kira kreeg echter te maken met tegenstand toen ze adviseerde om basissen aan te vallen die verdedigd werden door Cardassian troepen, ook al waren zij loyaal aan de Dominion. Kira bracht echter naar voren dat iedereen die niet meevocht met de rebellen de vijand hielp. Bovendien zou de Dominion elke installatie dan laten beveiligen door Cardassians, als Damar zo'n basis niet zou aanvallen. Damar volgde echter de strategie van Kira, waarna de rebellen de eerste aanval lanceerde op het Dominion fort op Adarak prime. (DS9: "When It Rains...") Enige weken later lanceerde de rebellen de tot dan toe grootste aanval en verwoestte de Tevak scheepswerf. Odo had de veiligheidsprotocollen van het station van het Operatie centrum uitgeschakeld, waarna explosieven werden geplaatst in de dilithium opslagbunkers. De daaropvolgende explosie verpulverde het gehele station. Na dit incident beval de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar de gijzelneming van Cardassian burgers rondom elke Dominion installatie. Bovendien werd het Cardassian troepen aan boord van Jem'Hadar oorlogsschepen verboden om nog langer wapens te dragen. De Federatie had ondertussen grote moeite met het ontwerpen van een tegenmaatregel tegen het energie dempende wapen van de Breen. Alhoewel Rusot bezwaar had tegen het doen van Starfleet's "vuile werk", ging Damar akkoord met het lanceren van een aanval op de Kelvas reparatiefaciliteit, met als doel het veroveren van een werkend Breen wapen om dat te bestuderen. In de operatie gingen Kira, Damar, Rusot en Garak met succes aan boord van een Jem'Hadar aanvalsschip, waarbij Kira werkte als een krijgsgevangene die meegenomen werd voor ondervraging. Rusot trok echter een wapen en richtte dat op Kira en stelde voor dat hij en Damar het wapen voor hunzelf hielden om zo het Cardassian unie weer in ere te herstellen. Damar had weinig keus en schoot Rusot neer, waarbij hij opmerkte "hij was mijn vriend. Maar zijn Cardassia bestaat niet meer en het komt ook niet meer terug.". Uiteindelijk kon het team het schip kapen en met het Breen wapen naar Deep Space 9 ontsnappen, waar het wapen aan Starfleet werd overgedragen. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") Na de overhandiging van het Breen wapen aan Starfleet vertrok Damar naar Cardassia prime voor een geheime ontmoeting met gul Revok en legate Goris, die hun steun aan de rebellie aanboden, waardoor er een half miljoen strijdkrachten bij kwamen. Revok verraadde Damar en Goris echter aan de Dominion, waarna Goris en zijn kameraden door de Jem'Hadar vermoord werden en Damar's schip verwoest werd vlak nadat hij, Kira en Garak naar het oppervlak waren getransporteerd. De Dominion kondigde direct daarna de vermoedelijke dood van Damar aan tegenover de bevolking. Hierna werd de situatie nog erger nadat de Dominion de gehele rebellenbeweging in een massaal offensief in één enkele dag van de kaart veegde. Hierdoor kwam er een plotseling einde aan de rebellie. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") Volksopstand Met de ogenschijnlijke dood van Damar en zijn rebellenbeweging die van de kaart was geveegd, leek het erop dat de Dominion er klaar voor was om een grote aanval te gaan uitvoeren op de Federatie en de geallieerden. De Cardassian bevolking weigerde echter te geloven dat Damar dood was. Geruchten gingen rond als een lopend vuurtje: "Damar leeft, mijn neef heeft hem op Kelvas prime gezien!" en "Damar heeft zijn dood in scène gezet, hij bereidt een nieuwe aanval voor vanuit zijn schuilplaats". Kira realiseerde dat hun verzet van Damar een levende legende had gemaakt, een nieuwe held voor het volk dat de Dominion en hun oorlog zat was. Om het enthousiasme voor Damar kracht bij te zetten, lanceerde het trio een kleine aanval op de Cardassian hoofdstad, waar ze een aantal Jem'Hadar barakken vernielden. Damar verscheen voor de toegestroomde menigte en riep iedereen op om de strijd op te pakken tegen de Dominion. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") Cardassians over de gehele planeet kwamen bij elkaar en smeedden een plan om overal energie, transport en communicatiemiddelen te saboteren op het moment dat er een geallieerde aanval op het Cardassia systeem zou worden uitgevoerd. De Dominion werd hierbij afgesneden van alle grondondersteuning. Als vergelding gaf de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar de opdracht tot de verwoesting van Lakarian stad door de Jem'Hadar. De stad werd vanuit de ruimte gebombardeerd en in enkele secondes kwamen meer dan twee miljoen mannen, vrouwen en kinderen om. Weyoun kondigde daarna aan dat er bij elke nieuwe sabotageactie een andere stad zou worden verwoest. Deze brute vergelding en de dreiging met verdere acties had echter precies het tegenovergestelde effect, de bevolking gaf het niet op maar werd vastberaden om van de Dominion verlost te raken. In de ruimte, waar Federatie, Klingon en Romulan strijdkrachten hun weg vochten naar Cardassia prime, kozen de Cardassian oorlogsschepen ineens de andere kant, wat zorgde voor een enorme verwarring in de defensie van de Dominion. Hierdoor kregen de geallieerden een kans om door te stoten. De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar was de Cardassians ondertussen zat geworden en gaf de opdracht om de gehele Cardassian bevolking uit te roeien. Jem'Hadar troepen gingen als wilden over de planeet heen, waarbij ze elke Cardassian die ze tegenkwamen vermoordden. De overgebleven verzetsstrijders, onder leiding van Damar en Kira, lanceerden een brutale aanval op het Dominion hoofdkwartier. Helaas kwam Damar om het leven bij het korte maar hevige vuurgevecht bij de poging om het gebouw binnen te komen. Zijn laatste woorden waren een aanmoediging aan iedereen om te blijven vechten. De rest van het aanvalsteam nam de strijd weer op met een "Voor Cardassia!" en vocht de weg voorwaarts. Het lukte Kira, Garak en Ekoor om het commando centrum binnen te dringen, waarbij ze elke Jem'Hadar die ze tegenkwamen ombrachten en uiteindelijk Weyoun en de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar gevangen konden nemen. Alhoewel ze aanvankelijk weigerde om zichzelf over te geven, kon Odo haar ervan overtuigen dat de overgave de enige mogelijkheid was. Hiermee kwam de oorlog tot een abrupt einde. Alhoewel het aantal doden onthutsend was, meer dan 800 miljoen voordat de Jem'Hadar hun moorddadige tocht staakten, was de rebellie uiteindelijk succesvol in het bevrijden van het Cardassian volk van de Dominion. Ondanks de verwoesting zou een nieuw Cardassia oprijzen uit de as van het oude. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Categorie:Oorlogen en conflicten Categorie:Groepen Categorie:Cardassia de:Cardassianische Rebellion en:Cardassian Liberation Front pl:Powstanie Kardasjańskie